Remember, Remember, That Day In December
by Kokoro Kirei
Summary: They had loved, they had lost. And she must seal their fate... With a paper plane.


**REMEMBER, REMEMBER, THAT DAY IN DECEMBER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: Hey! I'm back! Alright, I intended this to be a one-shot for Christmas, but in the end it got extended. So, this is about Luka and Kaito. I love those two. I love this couple. Why do I see like practically NIL Fanfics for this?... Anyways... I got the idea on a plane... So yeah. I might add a lemon on later chapters. Do you think that's a good idea? I don't know... Tell me if it's a good idea through Reviews, or a PM, please :) **

**ANYWAYS, I don't own VOCALOID. If I did. I would stop making so many new ones, because the first few (other than GACKPOOP) are AWESOME SAUCEEEEEEEE. SO yeah. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Remember, remember, that noon in December.**

**

* * *

**

"KYAAAAAA!" 8 year old Luka let loose a war cry, running after her best friends, Rin and Len, waving her abnormally large snow ball in the air. It was Christmas, and the best thing was, it was snowing for the first time in years! Of course, once Luka had woken up to the sun in her face, she ran downstairs and begged her mom to let her go out and play. And of course hre mother had agreed. Who could resist those blue eyes?

Anyways. Luka was busy running after the two blondes that she didn't notice a certain blue huddle in her path. "AAAAHHHH!" Luka yelled, tripping over said huddle, falling face flat in the snow.

The huddle looked up, and noticing the pink mane in the snow, curiously went over and pulled on it.

Luka shrieked, immediately jumping up and rubbing her scalp. Two innocent dark blue eyes stared at her. Luka turned, feeling his stare. She raised a brow, immediately assuming that he was the offender. "Well?" She asked.

The boy, instead of apologizing, asked curiously, "Did it taste nice?"

"WHAT?"

"Did it taste nice? I've never tasted snow before. But I LOVE Ice Cream," he said innocently. Lujka was about to give him a piece of her mind, then closed her mouth, seeing his genuine curiousity.

"No." Luka replied. "Oh?" The boy said. "But it looks like vanilla... I think you just have bad taste."

"EXCUSE ME?" Luka said offended. "Tsk! Then go try it yourself! I'm leaving!" She said, huffing off. She stopped a few steps away, slowly turning around to check if he had taken her advice seriously.

Of course he did. Luka sprinted towards him, shouting for him to stop. The boy turned around, confused. "But you told me to try it myself!" "I didn't mean it, BAKA! Matagu... You know what? I've never seen you around, so you must be new. And little chicks should stay under a hen's wing... SO I'll take you under mine. Understood?"

"You have a wing?"

"NO! I mean... Look, let's just say I'm your mom. SO you follow me everywhere, ok?" The boy nodded his head vigorously. "First off, your name."

"Shion Kaito."

"I'll call you BAKAito."

"Ok. What's your name?"

"Megurine Luka."

"Can I call you Lulu?"

"You may call me Megurine-SAMA."

"OK."

"I'll introduce you to my friends. You see, they're waving at us."

"Ok, let's go."

They walked next to each other in silence.

"So... You're a hen?"

"..."

* * *

Luka woke up to the sun shining on her face. "Ugh... What time is it?" She mumbled turning to her bedside table. "Ugh... 10 am... December... WAIT, IT"S THAT DAY!" She immediately jumped out of bed.

"Fuck... Where is it?" She mumbled, now fully awake.

She grabbed her pink treasure box, turning it upside down. Everything started to fall out**- a pink parka, a toy truck, a box of stale cookies, a mistletoe and a music textbook. **She tore open the textbook, flipping the pages before stopping at the page on ballads. She read the short conversation on the page, ignoring the all too familiar pain in her heart. Then she smiled. Perfect.

She threw on a coat and jeans, sprinted down the stairs three steps at a time, then stepped out into the Christmas Winter Wonderland. She smiled.

It was snowing for the first time in years.

* * *

**Author's notes: OKIE DOKIE! It wasn't too bad, was it? I personally did not like the way I wrote it. It was much cuter when I wrote the basic storyline. I add too many details, I guess. SO! I don't want to update if no one even likes it, so if you like it, please tell me! And if you don't, you can tell me too! I'll understand, because two of my friends said it was too detailed. SO R&R PEEPPERONIES**!

**Ego vobis valedico! **

**KiRi  
**


End file.
